Forum:Tōko
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : The Bijuu's name is Tōko (十子, lit. Tenth Child), however it is referred to as the "Red-Tails" (赤尾, Akabi) in the way Kurama is referred to as the Nine-Tails. It has 9 tails, similar to it's 'Father', Kurama. 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : Tōko was created when the Yin Chakra of Kurama and the Yang Chakra of Matatabi mixed within the Gedō Mazō when they were sealed there during the Shinobi world war. However, it was trapped within the Ten-Tails, like all of the other Bijuu when Madara fused them together. When Naruto and Sasuke separated the Tailed Beasts, the chakra of Tōko was separated as well. However, as the Tailed Beast was barely an infant, it took several years for it to reform itself back to a physical form. However, when it was revived, it was in a much smaller state than either of it's parents and had the mind of a toddler. Due to the way it was created, it refers to the Two Tails as "Mommy" (お母さん, Okāsan) and to the Nine-Tails as "Papa" (お父ちゃん, Otōchan). ''' 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : '''Tōko has abilities similar to his parents. He has a powerful chakra, in comparable amounts to the Eight-Tails. However, due to it's young age, it is not yet able to use most of it's chakra in a controlled manner, meaning it requires a Jinchūriki to channel it's powers to their fullest extent. His full powers include enhanced strength and speed, the Tailed Beast Ball and several unique techniques such as an energy beam known as the "Nine-Tailed Chakra Cannon", a powerful taijutsu technique known as the "Claw Smash", and an extremely sensitive chakra sensing ability, capable of sensing chakras for miles. It can pass any of these abilities on to it's Jinchuuriki. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Due to the vast range of it's sensing ability, it tends to lose focus of what's right in front of it. Also, as a child, it is very naive, and tends to lose track of a situation or falsely judge how bad the situation is, either using too much or too little power. It is also on shaky terms with all of the Tailed Beasts except it's mother, the Two-Tails, and the Eight-Tails. It is on especially bad terms with the Nine-Tails, who despises the beast and refuses to accept it as his son. 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : Not currently, but I have plans for one in the future. JayPaperGod (talk) 00:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 23:13, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications